Edward "Eddie" Kemberge
Edward "Eddie" Kemberge is a fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Eddie is a 36-year-old white-tail buck (a male white-tailed deer). He is the husband of Ed Kemberge and foster-father of Daxton Kemberge. He is slimly built, but handsome-looking, and hardly acts his age. He is a playful joker in his off-time that completely contrasts his political standing as an Arbitrator. Background Eddie grew up in Harbington as the only son of a mother and father deer. He was as average as any boy at a young age who focused mainly on playing games and goofing around. His out-going attitude made him rather popular amongst the other children and his fellow students as he entered Elementary School. He grew into a good-looking buck. His love of games and fun lead him to actively participate on the Junior Dodgevolley team during school, and his atheleticism drew in a great many friends and romantic interests. He maintained a good balance of grades and social interaction his entire Elementary education, and moved on to high school with a bright future. He took a particular interest in political studies during his secondary education, and maintained a solid position on the Senior Dodgevolley team throughout as well. Eddie graduated on-time with his peers at age 18, and chose to further his political studies in Locksmouth. Moving to temporary housing, he attended college in Locksmouth while also working a full-tme job to maintain expenditures. It was during that time he met his future husband Edward, a beaver of a slightly feminine persuasion. Edward had known Eddie from high school, but had been too timid to approach. It was only a chance meeting at a clothing store that the two were finally able to talk face-to-face. What started as a sexual relationship between the two of them developed throughout their college careers into a romantic and meaningful relationship. The two were married less than a year after graduating. Eddie moved back to Harbington with Edward and dove right into political works. While maintaining a position in various political parties and taking stances on crucial issues, he became a notable figure-head after a few years. At the age of 23, Eddie and his husband adopted a three-year-old boy named Daxton from a Locksmouth orphanage and brought him back to Harbington to raise as their own. It was difficult to raise a child while balancing work, but Eddie always seemed to find the time. During his career, Eddie gained a reputation of understanding the public, and did extensive research and surveys into public opinion to discover their stances on certain issues. He also joined several groups dedicated to educating people on various issues being discussed by the Dome Council, and registered to more mailing lists than he dares to remember. After nine years, Eddie found himself nominated to become one of Harbington's representivie Arbitrators, and was sworn in at the age of 32. Personality Eddie is the first Arbitrator in most Harbington residents' minds who would be voted most likely to crack a joke at an inappropriate time during a debate. He is very much a playful man who acts more like a big brother to most people than an actual adult. Despite this, he seems to be a responsible man, and approaches his job with a level of seriousness that gives a night-and-day impression between his work and personal life. To see him flip between the two can be somewhat jarring. He gets along well with just about everybody, save perhaps Jim Mason - with whom he shares an unclear relationship with. Abilities While having no "special abilities," Eddie excells at public speaking and debates. He is extensively educated in political matters and civics, as well as sociology. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters